Daily Login Event
Daily Login Event The daily login event is, as you would've guessed, an event that happens every day, for 25 days. This event encourages players to play everyday. If you missed out on one day or its a new month, you would have to start all over again from day 1. After you get the day 25 reward. there will still be rewards up to day 30. The rewards can be claimed from your messages. Below is a list of all the rewards you can get for this event. =Day 26 - Day 30 (Possibilities)= =Day 26 - Day 30 (History)= = May 2014 = Source = July 2014: CHRISTMAS IN JULY! = Greetings Guardians! Fincon Milo’s gone mad! We think the heat got to him - He’s switched out all of our Calendar pages with December, started singing Christmas Carols in the office, and keeps shouting something about, “3 million, 3 million!” To be honest, we’re not sure what’s going on but it looks like Crazy Milo’s Christmas in July! Fincon Milo’s giving away free carats, heroes, and more! For JULY *only* we’re giving away Special Daily Login Bonuses! Be sure to click “SHARE” (on facebook) and invite all your friends now - you don’t want them to miss out. You never know what Milo might do! Source = August 2014: HOT SUMMER! = Greetings Guardians! Fincon Milo's Crazy 'Christmas in July' event has come to a close! Missing out on the special Daily Login Event Bonus leave you feeling cold? Don't worry, we're here to heat things up with a special HOT SUMMER event! We liked last month's crazy bonus calendar so much, WE'RE BRINGING IT BACK AGAIN! That means you have another chance at a Unique (5★) hero! Get your sunscreen and sunglasses, it's going to be a HOT SUMMER with Hello Hero! Source = September 2014: MOON FESTIVAL! = Greetings Guardians! The season of change is upon us, get ready to celebrate Guardians, the Moon Festival is coming soon! We will be having tons of great unique events to prepare for the celebrations starting with a free Unique Hero! That's right! This month we'll be doing ANOTHER special Daily Login Bonus! All you have to do is login daily to get your own Unique (5★) hero on the 25th login - FREE! Get ready Guardians! Hello Hero Season III is coming. Are you ready? Source = October 2014: 1st ANNIVERSARY! = Greetings Guardians! Get ready to party with Hello Hero! To kick off the fun, we're bringing you a special Daily Login Bonus to celebrate Hello Hero's 1st birthday! - 5th day: 10 Carats - 10th day: 30 Carats - 15th day: Unique(5★) Random Hero - 20th day: 365,000 gold - 25th day: Legendary(6★) Random Item All other days will remain the same as normal, but don't worry, we have plenty more in store for you! On Sept. 30th 22:00 EST for approximately 30 minutes, we will proceed with a maintenance break to update this 'New Special Login Calendar'! Thanks for your patience Guardians! Excited yet? This is just a small taste of what we've got cooking up! Source = November 2014 = Greetings Guardians! A new threat is approaching! Are you ready to defend Armon? Guardians unite, our time is near! Let us help you prepare with a special Daily Login Bonus! - 5th Day: 15 Carats! - 10th Day: 30 Carats! - 20th Day: 5★ Unique Hero! - 25th Day: 6★ Legendary Item! Source = December 2014 = Brace yourselves Guardians, Winter is Coming! The battlefields of Armon are turning an icy white, and Hello Hero's cool events are rolling in! This December we have a special event calendar to help our Guardians survive the harsh winter and even harsher Keronic threat! This month enjoy: - 5th day: 15 Carats - 10th day: 30 Carats - 15th day: Unique Random Item - 20th day: Unique Random Hero - 25th day: Legend Random Item Keep warm Guardians! Even more cool events are on their way! Source = January 2015 = Greetings Guardians! Happy New Year to all our Guardians! To celebrate the start of a brand New Year, we're launching a special calendar event! This month you can enjoy: 5th day: 15 Carats 10th day: 30 Carats 15th day: Unique (5★) Random Item 20th day: Unique (5★) Random Hero 25th day: Legendary (6★) Random Item If you thought 2014 was full of events, you haven't seen anything yet! We'll be bringing many more exciting and new events in this coming year! Stay tuned, Guardians! Source = February 2015 = Greetings Guardians! February may be the shortest month of the year, but that does not mean fewer rewards and gifts for everyone! In fact, we’re continuing the celebration by bringing you February’s Special Daily Login bonuses! This month you can enjoy: 5th day: 15 Carats 10th day: 30 Carats 15th day: Unique (5★) Random Item 20th day: Unique (5★) Random Hero 25th day: Legendary (6★) Random Item Stay tuned as there will be plenty more rewards and gifts to come this month! Source = March 2015 = Greetings Guardians! February may be the shortest month of the year, but that does not mean fewer rewards and gifts for everyone! In fact, we’re continuing the celebration by bringing you February’s Special Daily Login bonuses! Greetings Guardians! The cold may still be here, but it’s slowly giving way to the Spring bloom! As the weather warms up, so will our Daily Login bonuses! For the month of March you can enjoy: 5th day: 15 Carats 10th day: 30 Carats 15th day: Unique (5★) Random Item 20th day: Unique (5★) Random Hero 25th day: 600,000 Gold Get ready Guardians! We’ll be springing many more events this month! Source = April 2015 = Greetings Guardians! With the Spring bloom in full effect, it’s time to kick things up a notch! We’re bringing the fever to you with April’s Daily Login bonuses! For the month of April you can enjoy: 5th day: 15 Carats 10th day: 30 Carats 15th day: Unique (5★) Random Item 20th day: Unique (5★) Random Hero 25th day: Legendary (6★) Random Item Things are burning up here at Hello Hero! Don’t miss out on the frenzy! Source |} Category:Events